Moments
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: A twoshot of short stories depicting some missing moments between Shane and Mitchie in Camp Rock 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :)** **My second Camp Rock story – this is going to be a two chapter story, describing missing moments that I would have liked to see in Camp Rock 2.**

**Please Review!**

Moments

1) By The Sea

"Shane..." Mitchie began, knowing that he was right. All their time was taken up by being Camp councillors. He smiled at her, "Go, they need you." But she ignored this and walked back to him. She didn't return his smile. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, suddenly feeling terrible. He looked her in the eye before giving his reply. "How could I be mad at you?"

Now she gave him a grin, and as another announcement sounded across the camp, Shane gestured again for her to go. "Are you coming?" she asked. He replied, "I'll catch up." And with that, she ran over to where she was needed.

2) Outside The Cabin

"Mitchie, can we talk?" Shane asked, pulling her way from the crowd of people who were swarming around her with endless questions. Before she could answer, Peggy approached her about the vocal arrangements. Mitchie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then held up one hand to silence everybody.

"Okay, listen. I promise I will find time to help you all, but right now I need to talk to Shane." Mitchie took him by the hand and led him outside. "What's gotten into you? Why the sudden focus on winning? I've barely been able to spend any time with you, except for camp stuff," Shane said. Mitchie looked at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that this is all my fault," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. She looked at him properly, wondering whether it would be fair to tell him what his uncle had said. She decided to take the risk. "I heard Brown talking to my mom after we agreed to take on Camp Star. He blames me for the competition. Said I shouldn't have been so easily led by Axel. So I thought I should do everything I can to up our chances of winning."

Shane moved closer to Mitchie. "But it wasn't just you. We were all there, we all agreed to compete. You don't need to feel guilty, Mitch," he told her sincerely. She was thoughtful for a minute. Then, she gave him one of her bright smiles. "Okay, maybe you're right. But if Camp Rock loses, that'll be it. All this will be over for good, Shane." Her smile had vanished at the thought.

"I know. I understand," he told her truthfully. MItchie smiled again, gratefully. "Thank you. Hey, I promise I'll make time for you soon, okay?" Shane nodded, then waved to her as he walked away, leaving her to finish her arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two...Enjoy and Please Review! :)**

3) I'm Sorry

_You're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing..._

As they finished singing, Shane and Mitchie were both smiling at each other from outside their cabins. Time stood still for a moment. Then they both ran to each other. As they met, they brought their hands up to link fingers and looked into each other's eyes.

Then, they both uttered the same two words at exactly the same time. "I'm sorry." And that was all that needed to be said between them.

4) Canoe Ride

"See, this is what we haven't done enough of," Shane said as he tried to control the canoe. Mitchie leaned forward to grab the ores to steady them. "What, almost falling out of a canoe?" she asked cheekily. Now that everyone had pulled together to help with the final jam competition, things had become less hectic. And they had finally found some time to spend alone together.

"Hey, let's see you try and steer this thing!" he replied. Mitchie let out a giggle as she watched Shane, still awkwardly paddling the ores to keep them moving in the water. "But anyway, you are right. I mean, I was all excited about coming to camp this summer because I wanted to spend time with you. I know I've been completely absorbed in this competition, but I didn't ask for all the drama with Camp Star."

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is the here and now," Shane told her, with a wink. Mitchie nodded in agreement. "You remember our first canoe ride?" she asked, thinking back to the previous summer, and how much things had changed since then.. He grinned at her, "of course." He also began to think back to last year.

"I wasn't that much of a jerk, was I?" he asked her – half joking; half serious. She hesitated for half a minute, waiting to see what his reaction would be. "Okay, so you deflated my ego," Shane told her sincerely. He wasn't going to deny that he had needed taking down a peg or two. Mitchie smiled at him and replied, "well, thanks to you I learnt a valuable lesson last summer. It's called be yourself. I can't believe I was ashamed of being on the kitchen staff."

As they got out of the canoe and strolled arm in arm along the beach, Shane turned to Mitchie. "I guess we're good for each other," he said with another wink. _You can say that again..._she thought.


End file.
